


A-Tisket-A-Tasket

by Noname_Kat



Series: Ella Enchants [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 420, Accidental Drug Use, Easter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Silly, Swan-Mills Family, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Emma is in charge of getting Regina's cookies down to Storybrooke's spring fair. What could go wrong?!





	A-Tisket-A-Tasket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter all! (or however, you celebrate this lovely new spring season!) Also a belated happy 420 for those of you who partake on the green bud! ;) 
> 
> Here is another little Ella Enchants fic for you! You don't need to have read the previous stories to follow along with this one. It stands on its own pretty well.
> 
> It's a bit silly and a bit fun, and I hope you enjoy it!! :D

Emma watched Regina in awe as she moved smoothly around the kitchen making cookies for Storybrooke’s Spring festival.

“What’s Easter called in the Enchanted Forest again?” Regina turned and smiled at her.

“Ostarmanod. It was more of a celebration of Spring rather than a holy day, however. The celebrations do both involve coloring and hiding eggs, so it seems some things in both realms are oddly similar. I do prefer eating chocolate bunnies to sacrificing real ones for a good harvest.” Emma gasped at the thought of having to sacrifice a bunny.

“No one’s still into that, are they? That’d really put a damper on my festival fun.” She felt a bit ill thinking of Leroy running around lopping heads off bunnies…

Regina just laughed at Emma’s sad little stunned face. “No, dear. All the wild bunnies roaming Storybrooke should be safe this holiday.”

“Good!” They shared a smile. “Those cookies smell amazing by the way.”

“Don’t even think about it, Miss Swan! These are for the festival tomorrow.” Emma put on her best pout. “That’s not going to work.” Regina turned away from the savior's pouty face. Soon strong arms wrapped her, and she felt a warm mouth pressed to her neck. “Now you’re just playing dirty…”

“Is it working?” Emma added a little scrape of teeth, soon followed by a warm slick tongue.

A moan escaped Regina’s mouth as Emma continued her assault on her neck. “Fine, you can have one, and only one. On one condition.” Regina turned and planted her lips hard onto Emma’s. Emma smiled as she felt Regina grab the lapels of her coat and pull her in tighter. The kiss got more and more heated. Emma was about to lift Regina onto the counter…

“Augh! Moms!” The pair jumped apart at the sound of their son entering the kitchen. “And in front of my cookies!” Emma saw the smirk on the kid’s face as he walked over and grabbed a cookie.

“Hey!” Emma pouted as she watched Henry munch down on the tasty snack. Regina just shook her head and handed Emma a cookie.

“You are such a child.” Emma could only smile as she bit into her prized cookie.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m trusting you to get this down to the festival.” Regina looked at Emma pointedly as she handed Emma a large yellow basket full of cookies.

“I’ve got it, Madam Mayor. I’ll deliver them to your booth on Main Street as directed.” Emma gave Regina a little salute.

“I’m serious, Emma! I’d take them there myself, but I need to be at this damn event the fairies are putting on at the convent. They’re all so confused on how to celebrate the holiday they’re putting on a play where a bunny gets resurrected and hides eggs. The poor things…” Emma had to stifle a laugh.

“What’s with the yellow basket?” Emma looked at the gaudy basket that held Regina’s cookies. It wasn’t her style at all.

“Everyone had to pick out a colorful basket to display their cookies. There’s going to be a vote for the best cookie, and you cast your vote by color choice. Zelena, of course, chose green. Granny chose red. Snow chose blue. Leroy took black…”

“Leroy makes cookies?!” Emma scrunched up her face at the thought of Leroy baking.

“I guess Archie has been working on his anger issues with him, and baking is his way of working through it.” Regina finished a few last touches on the basket in Emma’s arms.

“Why yellow?” Brown eyes looked up into smiling green ones. “Seems like a bold choice.”

“What can I say. I guess the color has grown on me over the years.” They shared a warm smile, and Regina leaned in and gave Emma a quick kiss. “Now get going!”

“On it!” Emma headed out to her bug and again smiled seeing how close the color of the basket and her trusty old bug were. She secured the precious basket of cookies in the passenger seat and slowly backed out of the driveway.

As Emma arrived downtown, she couldn’t believe the crowd that was already there. Main Street was packed. The blonde had to park way down by the docks and walk back up to town. Her walk probably would have been shorter from Mifflin Street! Cursing under her breath, she made her way towards the fair.  She greeted various Storybrooke citizens along the way. She stopped suddenly when she came upon a young girl she didn’t recognize. The young red-headed girl was all by herself crying her eyes out.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Emma set the basket down and crouched down to look at the girl in the eye. She couldn’t be more than eight years old.

The young girl rubbed her puffy red eyes and looked at Emma nervously. “My momma says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Emma gave the young girl a gentle smile. “That’s good advice, but do you know what?” Emma reached for her badge that she had luckily clipped to her belt this morning. “I’m the sheriff. I’m sure your mom has probably told you to find a police officer if you need help, yeah?” The girl sniffled and nodded her head. “Okay, so I promise you can trust me. Now, where is your mom at?”

The young girl let out a little cry, and fresh tears streamed down her face. “I dunno! I’m lost!” The crying became harder, and the tears just kept coming. Emma was at a bit of a loss as to what to do, but she just kept trying to calm the young girl.

“Shhh… It’s going to be okay. We’ll try and find her!” She wanted to reach out and touch the young girl, but she could see the girl was still very wary of her. Emma stood up and looked around the street to see if she could see any panicked mothers running around. She turned back to ask the girl what her mother looked like and was surprised to find the young girl was gone. She turned in a quick circle. There was no site of the young red-headed girl anywhere. It was like she just vanished. Emma shook her head and wondered if someone was pranking her. Shrugging it off she reached for the... basket? Holy shit the basket was gone?! She did a few more circles looking all over the area around her. There was no sight of the yellow basket anywhere. Had the young girl taken it? Why would a young girl take her basket? OMG! Regina was going to kill her! Emma took off running down Main Street in a panic. She came upon Granny’s cookie booth and skidded to a stop.

“Granny?! Have you seen a young red-headed girl around eight or so? Carrying a big yellow basket?!” Granny just squinted at Emma and scowled.

“Sheriff you need to calm down! It’s a holiday after all. Here have a cookie!” Granny handed Emma a delicious looking cookie, and well, it’d be rude not to take it right? Emma bit into the cookie and moaned.

“Ugh, Granny. This is amazing!”

“Of course it is! I made it didn’t I?” Granny huffed and moved on to her next guest.

Emma continued to munch on the delicious cookie. Regina really had some fierce competition in Granny... Regina! OMG, the basket! She continued her search for the yellow basket thief. She came upon her mother’s cookie booth next.

“Hi, mom!” A smiling Snow White greeted her. “Have you seen a little red-headed girl carrying a yellow basket by chance?!”

“Hello, sweetheart! I haven’t seen anyone by that description this morning, but if I do, I’ll let you know!” Snow handed a couple of cookies to Hansel and Gretel.

“How about you two?!” The young siblings looked up startled at the sudden outburst from the sheriff and shook their heads no.

“Emma!” Snow looked at Emma with large eyes. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Sorry, kids. I’m a bit stressed at the moment.” Emma blushed at being reprimanded by her mom in front of a couple of kids. The siblings just took their cookies and ran off.

Snow handed Emma a cookie with a very stern mom look. Emma took a bite of it and had to hold back a cringe. It was awful. “This is great, mom.” Emma managed to mumble out the compliment even though she hadn’t managed to swallow the bite she had taken.

“Thank you!” Snow smiled brightly, and Emma gulped down the bite of cookie and tried not to gag.

She spotted Leroy’s booth down the street and bid her mother a farewell and begrudgingly promised to return later for more cookies.

“Leroy! Have you seen a young red-headed girl carrying a yellow basket?!”

“Hello to you too, sister. It’s lovely to see you on this lovely spring day.” Leroy was smiling at her through gritted teeth. Emma looked at the dwarf curiously, then noticed that Archie was sitting in the booth behind him. Pongo came up to her and nudged her hand to get her to pet him.

"Oh, hey, Archie! Hello, Pongo”. She knelt and rubbed the pup behind his ears. She still had the rest of Snow’s cookie in her other hand and offered it to him. He sniffed it and turned his head away from it. She didn’t blame him one bit. “Smart dog.” She tossed the cookie into a bush and turned back to the odd duo.

“Hello, Emma.” Archie smiled his ever calming sweet smile at her. “Leroy and I are working on some anger management skills today.” Emma looked back over at Leroy who still had the odd forced smile on his face.

“Oh, awesome.” Leroy handed Emma a cookie. The blonde looked down at it and gasped. It was the most beautifully decorated cookie Emma had ever seen. “This is stunning, Leroy…” She looked up, and Leroy’s smile seemed a little less forced. She almost didn’t want to eat it, but got the impression from the eyes on her she was expected to. She took a bite and was not disappointed. It was delicious! “Ugh, and it tastes amazing too! Dang, Leroy! I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Thanks, sister” Archie gave a little cough. “Umm, thank you, Emma.” They all shared a genuine smile.

Emma suddenly spotted Regina talking to Granny down the street and her panic set back in. “So that was a no on the red-headed girl, huh?!”

“The only red-head I’ve seen is that wicked witch.” Leroy motioned to his right with his thumb. Archie gave him a side eye at the use of Zelena’s old moniker. Leroy just shrugged back at him.

“Zelena!” Duh, of course! Why hadn’t she thought of that? ”Thanks, guys!” She took off to confront Zelena.

“Savior! Welcome to my humble little cookie booth!” Zelena smiled brightly at Emma when the blonde cut into the oddly long line. “Here! Have a cookie!” Zelena didn’t give Emma a chance to say anything. She just shoved a bite-sized cookie into her mouth. Emma chewed on the morsel and found the flavor rather plesant...there was something familiar about it...a unique flavor… Emma’s eyes grew wide as she figured out what the taste was.

“Zelena?!” She looked around at all the eyes looking at her in line and leaned in closer to the red-headed woman and whispered, “Is this a pot cookie?!”

 Zelena cackled and threw her head back. “That it is sheriff!”

“Have you lost your mind?!”

“Oh calm yourself, Emma. It’s legal in Maine now you know.” Zelena smiled as she handed a cookie to an embarrassed looking Doc. “I’m only giving them to people twenty-one and over, and everyone knows what they are getting.”

“You didn’t tell me before you shoved it into my mouth!” Emma looked at Zelena with wide eyes. She swore she could already feel the effects of it in her legs…

“You are so welcome!” Zelena cackled again and continued handing out her pot cookies. There was no way Regina could beat that… OMG! Regina! Emma glanced back down the street and saw Regina was now talking to Leroy and Archie.

“Zelena! I know that was you earlier! Where’s the yellow basket at?!” Emma could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. Did pot increase blood pressure? She hadn’t had it in a very long time...what was she doing?” Emma looked over and saw that Regina was currently crouched down petting Pongo. The blonde shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. “Just give me the damn basket, Zelena?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Savior.” Emma could see from a million miles away that Zelena was lying.

“Listen, Greenie…”

“What’s going on here?” The sound of Regina’s beautiful voice behind her made Emma stop mid-sentence. She turned and smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

“Hey!” She threw her arms around a startled Regina and hugged her tight. Maybe she could distract Regina...forever.

“Hello, dear.” Regina returned the hug and tried to pull back from it, but Emma wasn’t letting go. “Um, Emma. As much as I love hugging you…”

The pot cookie was starting to kick in pretty good. Emma didn’t know if she wanted to giggle or cry. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Regina’s big beautiful brown eyes. “I’msosorryIlostyouryellowbasket!” A giggle and a half cry/snort escaped Emma’s lips as she stuttered out her confession. She couldn’t look Regina in the eye.

Soon she felt Regina’s finger slide under her chin and lift her face, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Emma, dear. Did you have one of Zelena’s special cookies?” Regina’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. Emma could only nod. “I see.” Regina turned to Zelena, who only shrugged. “As for my yellow basket…” Emma's eyes grew large with fear. “I’m not sure why you seem to think you’ve lost it. It’s right where it’s supposed to be.” Regina pointed over to another booth. Emma followed Regina’s finger and saw Henry handing out Regina’s cookies with a big goofy smile on his face...she wondered for a second if the little shit had eaten one of his aunt's cookies… “Emma!” The blonde was brought back to the present by Regina snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“I love you!” Emma smiled brightly at Regina.

“You are so stoned!” Regina laughed at her savior and shook her head. Emma just smiled like a dork. “I have a confession to make, dear.” Emma just turned her head to the side curiously but didn’t lose the grin. “We were just playing a little prank on you with the basket…” Regina giggled as Emma’s face slowly turned into an attempted look of shock.

The sheriff brought her hand up to her chest and opened her mouth wide. “How dare you?!” Emma couldn’t keep a straight face though and started laughing uncontrollably. “Good one guys! You got me! I’m hungry…”

“Yes, well… I think _someone_ gave you an extra strong cookie…” Regina side eyed her sister. Zelena just held her hands up with a wicked smile on her face and winked.

“I wanna dance!” Emma held her arm up high and snapped her fingers. Music started to play, and Regina smiled at Emma’s silly song choice. Soon the two were wrapped in each other’s arms as they danced around to the music.

 

**_a tisket a tasket, a brown and yellow basket_ **

**_I sent a letter to my mommy, on the way I dropped it_ **

**_I dropped it, I dropped it, yes on the way I dropped it_ **

**_a little girly picked it up and put it in her pocket_ **

**_she was truckin' on down the avenue_ **

**_with not a single thing to do_ **

**_she went pick, pick, picking all around_ **

**_when she spied it on the ground_ **

**_she took it, she took it,_ **

**_my little yellow basket_ **

**_and if she doesn't bring it back I think that I will die_ **

**_a tisket a tasket I lost my yellow basket_ **

**_and if that girly don't return it_ **

**_don't know what I’ll do_ **

**_oh dear I wonder where my basket can be?_ **

**_(so do we, so do we, so do we)_ **

**_oh, gee! I wish that little girl could see. (so do we, so do we, so do we)_ **

**_oh, why was I so careless with that basket of mine?_ **

**_that itty bitty basket was a joy of mine_ **

**_a tisket, a tasket I lost my yellow basket_ **

**_won't someone help me find my basket_ **

**_and make me happy again_ **

**_(was it green?) no no no no_ **

**_(was it red?) no no no no_ **

**_(was it blue?) no no no no_ **

**_just a little yellow basket_**

**_a little yellow basket_ **

 

“Regina?”

“Yes, Emma?”

“What’s for dinner?”

Regina laughed at her adorable stoned girlfriend and hugged her tight.

“I love you, Emma.”

“I love you tooooooo!”

“Dork.”

“Your dork?”

Regina kissed the end of Emma’s nose.

“Yes, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Ella singing A-Tisket-A-Tasket!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bgFkeDLpSI)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
